The present invention relates generally to temperature changing devices and more specifically to containers for cooling or heating a product such as a food or beverage through the use of a heat exchange unit secured within the container. More specifically, the present invention relates to such a container wherein the heat exchange unit is secured within the container and the heat exchange unit has an external protective coating on its outer surface.